The present invention relates to a microscope suitable for use in proximity to an MRI apparatus, and a support stand for supporting the microscope.
In the field of neurosurgery or cardiosurgery, microscopic operation where an operation is conducted while observing the ailing site by a microscope is known. Such a microscopic operation is generally performed on the basis of tomographic imaging information of CT, MRI, etc., and in particular the MRI (image processing apparatus utilizing magnetic resonance imaging principle) is widely employed because it is safer than the X-ray CT.
However, in the same operating room, if the so-called open MRI and a microscope are used together, the magnetic field is changed when focusing or zooming the microscope, and noises are mixed in an MRI monitor, and accurate information of the site may not be obtained. Also, if driving means is used in a support stand for supporting the microscope, the magnetic field is changed by its electric motor, or if an electromagnetic clutch is used as clutch means, the magnetic field is similarly changed by the electromagnetic clutch, and noises are mixed in an image.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems of the prior art, and an object thereof is to provide a microscope suitable for use with an MRI, and a support stand for the microscope.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to a microscope used in a room where an MRI is installed, and the microscope is characterized by being controlled by driving of an actuator which does not generate magnetic field.
According to a second aspect of the invention, focusing or zooming of the microscope is driven by an air motor, and can be also driven manually in case of emergency.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a turbine having a turbine shaft connected in the center is rotatably accommodated in a hollow space formed in a housing, and air is sent into the turbine from an feed port formed in the housing, and exhausted from the exhaust port, and the air motor comprises the housing forming a hollow space, and the turbine rotatably accommodated in the hollow space, and therefore air is supplied into the turbine from the feed port and is exhausted, and when the air is supplied, the brake pad contacting with the turbine with a specific thrusting force is separated from the turbine by the pressure of the exhaust air so as to be in contact-free state.
A forth aspect of the invention relates to a support stand used in an MRI room where an MRI is installed, and the support stand comprises plural support arms, at least one rotary shaft for mounting the support arms, and a clutch for locking and releasing the rotary shaft, and the clutch is of non-magnet type.